Service de Sécurité Incendie de l'Agglomération de Longueuil
History The Ville de Longueuil was created in 2002 through the amalgamation of: *the original city of Longueuil *Boucherville *Brossard *Greenfield-Park *Lemoyne *Saint-Bruno-de-Montarville *Saint-Hubert *Saint-Lambert In 2006, Boucherville, Brossard, Saint-Lambert and Saint-Bruno-de-Montarville voted to 'de-merge' from Longueuil and become independent cities again. However, the fire department was unaffected and continues to serve the 2002 city. Apparatus roster Caserne des pompiers No. 11 - 600, chemin du lac, Boucherville : :Unité 2011 - 1990 Ford C8000 / Phoenix pump (1050/1000) :Unité 311 - 2004 American Lafrance Metropolitan 134L quint (1250/400/75') :Unité 6011 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal Pump-Tanker (1050/1600/35F) :Unité 1001 '''- 2004 / Command Post Caserne des pompiers No. 14 - 1595, rue Montarville, Saint-Bruno-de-Montarville : :Unité '''314 - 2004 American Lafrance Metropolitan 134L quint (1250/400/75') :Unité 6014 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal Pump-Tanker (1050/1600/35F) Caserne des pompiers No. 21 - 111, rue St-Jean :Unité 221 - 2006 American Lafrance Metropolitan pump (1250/600/20F) :Unité 2021 - 1988 Ford C8000 / Thibault pump ( 1050/500 ) Caserne des pompiers No. 22 - 1920, rue Brébeuf :Unité 422 - 2000 HME / Carl Thibault quint (1050/350/110') :Unité 2022 -''' 1995 Spartan GT-One / Carl Thibault pump ( 1050/500 ) Caserne des pompiers No. 23 - 1700, boulevard Curé Poirier Est :Unité '''2023 - 1988 Ford C8000 / Thibault pump (1050/500) :Unité 423 - 2008 American Lafrance Eagle/LTI quint (1250/400/?F/110') :Unité 523 -''' 1992 International 4900 / Maxi-Métal heavy rescue truck ( ex Service de Sécurité Incendie Charlesbourg) Caserne des pompiers No. 31 - 2205, rue St-Georges, Lemoyne :Unité '''231 - 2008 Pierce Saber pump (1050/780/30F) :Unité 6031 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal Pump-Tanker (1050/1600/35F) :Unité 2031 - 1994 Pemfab / Thibotrac pump ( 1500/700 ) Caserne des pompiers No. 32 - 1200, rue Soucy, Saint-Hubert :Unité 432 - 2008 American Lafrance Eagle/LTI quint (1250/420/110') :Unité 2032 - 1990 E-One Hush''' ( 1050/500 )' :'Unité 1601 - Ford F-450 / Air Supply truck''' Caserne des pompiers No. 33 - 1510, rue Bellevue Sud, Greenfield-Park :Unité 333 - 2006 American Lafrance Metropolitan Quint ( 1250/400/20A/25/75' ) :Unité 733 - '''1992 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson Bronto-Tower 92' - SN #CS193 Caserne des pompiers No. 41 - 55 Argyle, Saint-Lambert :Unité '''341 - 2004 American Lafrance Metropolitan 134L quint (1250/400/75') :Unité 2041 - '1996 Ford CF800 / Maxi-Métal pump ( 1050 / 800 ) :Unité '''1541 - '''1993 International / Thibotrac Water Rescue Truck :Unité '''1841 '- 2010 Rescue boat Caserne des pompiers No. 43 - 3300 Lapinière, Brossard :Unité '''443 - 2008 American Lafrance Eagle/LTI quint (1250/420/110') :Unité 6043 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Maxi Métal Pump-Tanker (1050/1600/35F) :Unité 2043 - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Phoenix pump ( 1250/700 ) :Unité 543 - 1993 Freightliner FL70 / Maxi-Métal Heavy Rescue truck Caserne des pompiers No. 44 - 3800 Boul. Matte, Brossard :Unité 344 - 2000 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1250/250/75') (SN#SE 20670 Assignment unknown - Réserve Trucks :Unité 801 '''- 1994 Ford CF8000 / Maxi-Métal :Unité '''3101 - 2006 American Lafrance Metropolitan Quint ( 1250/400/20A/25/75' ) :Unité '4501 '- 2000 HME / Carl Thibault / RK quint (1050/350/110') :Unité '4502 '- 2000 Freightliner FL80 CET/1964 Thibault aerial (-/-/100') :Unité '4503 '- 2000 International 4900 / CET Quint (1250/100') :Unité '''1501 - '''1994 Ford CF / Maxi Métal heavy rescue :Unité '''2014 - '''1982 International CO 1950B / Thibault pump (1050/750) :Unité '''5101 - '''1990 E-One Portector Retired apparatus :1997 Freightliner FL 80 /Thibotrac-CET quint ( 1050/100) sold :1991 Spartan / Anderson pump (1050/500) (SN#CS-1050-192) retired :1988 Ford C8000 /CP Morissette pump ( 1050/400) :1987 Spartan Monarch / Thibault pump ( 1050/500) :1986 Ford F800 pump ( 840/500 ) :1986 GMC / Ateliers-Lafleur heavy rescue retired :1984 Mack / Pierreville pump (1050/500) retired :1982 Ford C / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100' midship) (SN#PFT-1158) retired - sold to Académie des Pompiers :1981 International CO 1810 / Thibault pump ( 840/500 ) :1980 International CO 1950B / Pierreville pump (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1116) :1991 tanker :1990 tanker (?/2000) :1981 Spartan / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') :1980 pump (840/500) :1979 Ford C / Pierreville pump (840/500) :1978? International heavy rescue :1977 Kenworth / Pierreville pump (?/1200) :1977 pump (840/500) :1976 Magrius Deutz aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :1976 Kenworth / Thibault pump (840/500) :1974 Seagrave aerial (-/-/100') (ex-Rochester Fire Department (New York)) :1974 aerial (?/?/100') :1972 pump (840/500) :1968 pump (840/500) :1967 International / Thibault pump (840/500) :1967 Ford / Thibault :1967 Ford / Thibault :1966 Ford / Thibault :1959 Thibault AWIT quint (?/?/100') :1958 Fargo 700 / Thibault quint (625/65') :1949 Fargo / Thibault pump (420/305) :1938 Bickle pump :International / Pierreville quint (840/500/?') :Dodge / Thibault pump External links *Service de sécurité incendie de Longueuil *Site des pompiers de Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil Longueuil